The time of friendship
by Rajsa
Summary: Lumi Strafford goes to Japan on a mission, her two best friends; Fred and George Weasley, misses her and becomes even harder to control at school. What will happen when Lumi finds herself at a school with vampires and what will happen at Hogwarts?
1. Departure

**A/N: Well hello! this is my first crossover EVER! so don't be do harsh on me will you? °puppy eyes°**

**Anyway; I hope you all will like it, because it's fun to write :D**

**Please tell me what you think about it!!! Enjoy!!**

**Ps. I'm not going to tell the pairings because I think it's more fun with ****surprises****!!! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1 – Departure

**~ Cross Academy ~**

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIII" the headmaster called from the kitchen, a few seconds later a girl with brown shoulder long hair and big brown eyes came into the kitchen and answered;

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Yuki, why don't you call me father?" he pouted.

"Fa…father." she said with an anime sweat drop.

"Yay, Yuuki called me father, Yuuki's such a good girl." he said and tried to hug her but she dodged his embrace and said;

"Headma… Um, father… you called me, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Ah, yes, a new student are coming next week and I would like you to show her around and take care of her the first days so that she feel somewhat like home."

"Alright, but what do you mean with 'somewhat like home'?"

"Well, she's from England and don't speak Japanese and all this is new to her."

"Oh, alright. Well, I should go now; I have to patrol tonight."

Then the young girl left and the headmaster picked up some paper that lay in front of him on the table; he read the paper and said out loud to himself;

"I wonder where I would place you, Lumi Strafford, in the Day class or the Night class."

**~ England ~**

I had packed my suitcase last night, it was standing by the foot of my bed and waited for the departure, I looked in the mirror in front of me and a tall, dark haired girl looked back at me. I tried to make my waist long hair look somewhat better but in the end I put it back in a ponytail and sighed, it never looked good when I tried to fix it myself; Mrs. Weasley and Hermione on the other hand always made it look stunning. I envied them to have that skill to always make the hair look good; my hair was a complete failure when it comes to make it look good, it was thick and heavy and the longest any volume, curls or whatever you can think of could last is five minutes, after that it's back to it's normal state.

I sighed again and walked out of the room down to the kitchen, I made some food and ate in the silence that always was in the house unless Fred and George was over. I took a look around inside the house to check if I had forgotten anything, which I did simply to make the time go and not to actually look for something, then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it; in came Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, the sons and daughter of the Weasley's (that still goes to Hogwarts), Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

I looked with wide eyes as person after person walked in through the door, then after a few seconds I let go of the door and stepped back so that they could come in faster, I smiled at them when they closed the door.

"The whole pack, is it?" I said and laughed.

"Of course; did you think we'll let you leave without a real good bye?" one of the twins said, I was the only one that could tell them apart so I knew that it was George that had said it.

"I guess not, but you know; we will be able to see each other again." I said and showed the way to the living room, when we got there everyone sat down on the two couches, three armchairs and some on the floor. Even if it was a big house it wasn't made for ten people and it became a little short of space so I simply stood up, until someone pulled me down and I ended up in someone's lap, I looked up and saw that it was Fred, and George, that had pulled me down into the armchair that they sheared. I laughed and stayed, we had always been best friends and we always looked out for each other; we had always been inseparable until now that I had been asked to go to Japan and I couldn't say no, I felt a little sad because I had to leave them behind and I was sure they felt the same.

"Are you ready to go, Lumi?" Professor McGonagall asked and looked at me, I nodded and started laughing again when George started to tickle me.

"Fred, George, stop it, we need to talk to her." their mother said and looked at them both, she couldn't tell them apart and they wasn't a second to late to use that;

"Jeeze, you call yourself our mother and you can't even tell us apart; it was Fred that tickled her." Fred said and placed a hurt face on, I hit him on the arm and said;

"Cut it out, Fred, don't be mean to your mother."

"…. Sorry. That hurt you know," he said and rubbed the spot where I had hit him, I gave him a That-was-the-point-look and turned to Professor McGonagall and Mr.- and Mrs. Weasley.

"You have to teach me how you do to keep them in line someday Lumi." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No way, mom, we only listen because it's Lumi that says It." the both of them said and hugged me from both sides and almost crushed me.

"Alright boys, could you please let us talk to her now?" Professor McGonagall stated more than asked, they nodded and let me go, I coughed to catch my breath; it always surprised me how strong they could be sometimes.

"As you know you'll leave tonight, we are here to see you off at orders from Professor Dumbledore. When you have left we will have to put some charms on your house to keep it safe, what we wish to ask you is that when you reach your destination you send us a message to inform us that you made it there safely." she continued.

"Alright, the normal way or cryptic way?" I asked and nodded.

"Cryptic, so they don't find out."

"Okay, something more?"

"Just that Professor Dumbledore wish you to report once every week and that you have a safe trip." she said and gave me a small smile.

I nodded and stood up, I told them that I was going to get my suitcase and then I left with Fred and George after, why they came with me I have no idea. When we reached my, rather large, room I turned to them and asked;

"Why did you follow me up here? I'm just getting my suitcase."

They looked at each other and I knew they were up to something, I could tell by the look on their faces.

"We wanted you to have this." George said and held out a dark blue bag to me, I took it and opened it; it was full of their Joke-articles, I looked up at them and said;

"You guys, I can't take these."

"Why not? You don't like them? George, I told you didn't I; we should have taken the other with the large firework instead." Fred said and looked at his brother, I walked up to them and hugged them; I could feel how they grinned at each other over my head and then they hugged me back.

"It's not that I don't like them, I love them, but there is no fun in using them if you guys isn't there." I said and pulled away from the hug, they looked at me with their heads slightly tilted, and then they said in union;

"Are you crying?"

"Huh?" I said and touched my cheek; I was. I wiped the tears away with a surprised expression, then the two of them started laughing, I looked up at them and then I pulled a small hand of pixie-dust and threw it at them, then I took my suitcase and ran. I heard them sneeze and run after me, I laughed when I jumped five steps at the time and when I reached the bottom I heard them trip and almost fell down the stairs if I hadn't pulled out my staff and made them levitate back to the top where I let them down. Then I walked into the living room and waited for them to come, them came a few seconds later; their noses where blue of the pixie-dust and their eyes were red from all the sneezing and rubbing.

I stood by Ron, Harry and Hermione, when they saw them they burst out laughing, then Ron turned around and when he stopped to catch his breath he asked;

"Pixie-dust?"

I grinned and nodded, and then I turned to the twins and said;

"See; I told you it wouldn't be fun without you?"

They didn't answer, instead they threw something at me but I was able to dodge it and it hit Mr. Weasley instead; his face turned red and he grew a thick moustache, everyone laughed except Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"It looks good on you, Mr. Weasley." I said and almost fell down on the floor because I laughed so hard.

"You know what, Lumi; I have always thought about getting one." he answered and smiled.

"You have what?" Mrs. Weasley said with a cold voice.

"Um… nothing, honey, I'm just joking." he said and laughed nervously.

The big grandfather clock rang 9 p.m and it was time for me to leave, we walked out to the back garden where the hippogriff Miyu waited for me, Hagrid had borrowed her to me because the hippogriff seemed to like me, at least the what he said when he left her here. I walked up to her, bowed deeply, waited for her to do the same and when she did I walked up to her and put my suitcase in the place that Hagrid had showed me was the best place for it; under the wing, he had put two stripes around her stomach so that I could make sure that the suitcase didn't fall of. He had made a sort of saddle to me so that I could sit somewhat comfortable since I was going to sit a while, I put the bag with the joke-articles under the other wing, then I walked over to the others and hugged them one by one and when I came to the twins I stopped and looked at them; their noses had their normal colour but they still seemed sad and that wasn't something you saw everyday.

I hugged them and said that I would come back and visit when I had the time, that seemed to make them a little happier and then I sat up on Miyu, said 'see you soon' since I hated to say 'good bye' and then I put my heels softly in Miyu's sides and we took off.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? :D**

**I'm looking forward to reading your review!!! :D Bye!**

**Rajsa  
**


	2. Arrival

**Here is the next chapter only for you!!**

**Hope you like it!!! There isn't much to say here so; Enjoy and plz reaview!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 – Arrival

**~ Somewhere between England and Japan ~**

I rested my head to Miyu's back and felt the steady beats of her wings when we flew, I had no idea exactly where we were but we had to be closing in to our destination since the direction-charm I had used on a stone started to become more and more red.

I patted Miyu's neck and told her to fly a little lower now since it was night, the air was so thin that it was harder for her to fly up here and since it was night the possibility that someone looked up and saw us was one in a million. She did what I told her and her wing beats became slower now that the air was thicker, I looked down and saw lights glowing like stars, I loved to be up in the sky and feel the peace it gave me and the feeling of being free.

Then I saw an interruption of the lights and it was completely dark down on the ground; I felt how chills crept up through my spine when I looked into the darkness, I asked Miyu to fly a little faster so that we would get away from that place since I could feel that something wasn't right. She did and after a few minutes a big ocean spread out under us, dark blue in the night and completely still; it was beautiful and it became even more beautiful when the clouds parted and let the moon shine through.

I couldn't take my eyes from the view, but then I had to because the stone in my arm chain shone blood red, which told me that we had arrived to the destination; I told Miyu to land a bit outside the town so that no one would see us, she made a ninety degrees dive towards a dark wood and I started laughing when I felt the air rush past my face, then she stretched out her wings again and made a smooth curve and landed.

I jumped off her and almost fell down on the ground when I made contact with it, I had a hard time stand after sitting a whole day, when I finally got used to it I loosened my bags from her stomach and patted her, I gave her the rest of the food I had got from Mrs. Weasley to eat on the way and she thanked me with a lick on my arm. I wrote a short message that she was to take with her back;

_**Dear Hagrid**_

_**I'm very grateful that I was able to ride on Miyu all the way here; I'm in you debt that I could borrow her. Please tell Professor Dumbledore that the trip went well and that I will report to him soon.**_

_**Please take care of Miyu, she seem very tired and is in great need of a bath.**_

_**Again; thank you and please tell the others to not do anything stupid.**_

_**Love Lumi**_

I put it under her wing, under a few of her feathers, where Hagrid had told me was the best place to hide a message; no one would look there and I didn't have to use magic the first thing I did. I patted Miyu again and kissed her on the forehead and then I told her to fly home to Hagrid; when I said his name she seemed to light up, when I thanked her and stepped back she took off.

I looked after her until I couldn't see her anymore and then I turned and walked towards the town. I got to the town after only ten minutes walk, when I walked the streets I got the feeling that there was something more then humans in this town and my thoughts was confirmed when I heard something run behind me; I turned around to see a man with long nails and fangs run with a unconscious woman over his shoulder.

I sighed and put down my bags, _seriously; can't these vampires behave themselves at least tonight? Well, I can't let him kill her so I better take care of it. _I thought and took out a knife and slit my palm open. The vampire stopped and looked at me, then he dropped the unconscious woman and went for me, I hid the knife in my jacked sleeve and when he was close enough I pierced his heart with it; he turned to dust before he noticed that he had a knife in his heart. I went over to the unconscious woman and kneeled beside her, I took out my wand and healed my hand in the shadow so that no one could see what I did, then I put it away and shook the woman slightly so that she woke up.

"Are you alright?" I asked and put on a concerned face, "you shouldn't take naps out here, you know." I continued and played that role that Professor Dumbledore had told me to; the concerned, unknowing person.

"But there was a man, he had fangs…" she said panicked and looked around, _so she saw… well she wont know exactly what she saw anyway. _

"Are you sure you're alright? You screamed a little in your dream; did you have a nightmare?" I continued my play until she gave up and believed that it just was a dream.

I asked her which way Cross Academy was and when she pointed up at the top of a gravelled road I thanked her and walked up to the school.

I reached the end of the road and stood in front of a huge gate, I walked inside and stood face-to-face with a silver haired boy, he looked like if he was about my age.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with a cold voice, I probably would have told him something back if I had understood what he said, but instead I said;

"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

"Oh, so you're the new student?" he said more like a statement then a question; I didn't really care because his tone was a little softer now.

"Yes, I'm Lumi Strafford, nice to meat you." I said and smiled.

"I'm Kiriyuu Zero. Follow me, I'll take you to the headmaster." he said and turned around and started walking towards a big building.

I followed him while I tried to memorise everything we walked pass, then he stopped and I almost walked right into him, I wondered why he had stopped and when I was about to ask him he said something in Japanese that I made out to be;

"Aido-sempai, why … class … go … now … new … to… headmaster." more than that I couldn't make out because he talked so fast that with the little Japanese I had learned I couldn't follow. Then someone peeked over his shoulder and saw me, in a split second he was in front of me; he had blond messy hair, crystal blue eyes and was only slightly taller than me, I had to admit that he was handsome, but when he took my hand and kissed it I thought _so his a vampire-playboy _and when he said something in a seductive tone I smiled and said;

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak Japanese yet."

"Oh, well then I'll take it in English then; welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Aido Hanabusa and it's a pleasure to meat someone so beautiful." when he said that everything screamed _playboy _about him, but I played my role and said;

"Thank you, I'm Lumi Strafford, nice to meat you."

Then Zero grabbed my arm and dragged me away from him and I smiled over my shoulder to him and then I walked after Zero again, he took me inside the building, that I later got to know as the school building, and then into the headmasters office, he knocked three times and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Zero-kun, what can I help you with?" the man behind the desk said, Zero stepped aside and the man said; "Oh, Strafford-san, you're here, welcome."

Zero left the room and I was alone with the headmaster, he seemed like a nice man, then he said;

"Oh, you're such a beautiful daughter." I bit my lip when he said that, _say what? Daughter? What the hell is wrong with this man? Since when did I become his daughter? _I thought and looked at him with wide eyes. He just continued to rabble things about how he had wanted a daughter as beautiful as me, even though he already had a beautiful daughter.

"Um, excuse me, _headmaster_, but are you going to tell me something?" I said and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Ah, right, I have decided to place you in the Day class for now, you'll be in the same class as my other cute little daughter. Yuki-chan will show you around and she'll show you to your dorm room. Ah, here she is, Yuki-chan this is Lumi Strafford, Strafford-san this is my daughter Yuki." he said and looked like a little kid that just got his candy.

"Strafford-san, nice to meat you." the little girl with huge brown eyes said and bowed.

"Um, it's nice to meat you too, Yuki." I said and since I'm not from Japan I didn't bow or use their honorifics, and to tell you the truth; I don't care either.

She showed me around the school grounds and then she showed me to my room, then she said she had to go and patrol.

I looked around in the room; it had a bed, a closet, a window, a bathroom, a drawer and a mirror. It was a nice room, but I didn't think about it right now; I was too tired and I had only a few hours before my first school day was about to start. I put my bags by the closet and then I sat down on the bed, I felt so sleepy that I laid down; bad idea, I fell asleep before my head reached the pillow.

* * *

**So, what ya think? Good? Bad? Annoying? :P**

**Please tell me; all reviews are welcomed, good as bad!! :D**

**See ya soon!!**

**Rajsa  
**


	3. Memory of the inseparable

Chapter 3 – Memory of the inseparable

~ Cross Academy ~

I woke up when the sun hit my face, I sat up and rubbed my eyes and felt a little groggy, I looked around and spotted my bags, I pulled myself off the bed and dived into my suitcase for my towel and when I found it I went in and took a short shower. When I came out I felt refreshed and when I was about to but my things in the closet I saw that my school uniform was there, I growled when I saw that it had a skirt, _damn, why do girls always have skirts?_ I thought and pulled on a pair of baggie jeans and a black t-shirt and went to the headmaster's office. I walked pass other students, they stopped and whispered when they saw me, I ignored them and just walked pass them to the headmasters office, I knocked on the door and went in when he called 'come in'.

"Ah, good morning Stafford-san, why isn't you wearing the school uniform?" he said when I stepped in.

"Good morning, headmaster. Funny that you would ask; I need to talk to you about that." I said and sat down in the chair he pointed towards.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes actually there is; I can't have the skirt." I said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because…" I started but bit my lip not to slip anything out, _damn, I can't tell him that if I have that stupid skirt I can't carry my wand with me without anyone notice it, _I thought and then I sighed and said; "well, the truth is that I can't move around in them, I usually move so that a skirt would… you know."

"Oh… then what are we supposed to do?" he said and it looked like if he was in deep thought, I looked at him; I couldn't believe that someone actually believed that.

"I can wear shorts." I said.

"Yes, that could be a solution. Very well, I'll tend to that, today you could just walk around on the grounds and make yourself at home, I'll have Yuuki bring over the new uniform later." he said with a smile and I felt really guilty for not telling him the truth; but I couldn't help it, I had strict orders to not tell anyone unless I didn't have any other options.

"Thank you so much headmaster, I'm really grateful for your understanding."

"No, no, it's nothing."

I left the headmasters office and randomly walked on the school grounds, it was a big school, much bigger that I noticed when I arrived last night, and what stuck me most was that the place was very beautiful.

"Stafford-san!" someone called and I turned around to see Yuuki run towards me.

"Yuki, what's the rush?" I asked, still without honorifics, when she reached me, she looked up at me after she had caught her breath.

"I saw you through the window in class and I thought that maybe you wanted some company."

"Oh, that's so kind of you, thank you I'd love to." I answered and smiled at her, it had started to get kind of boring, _god, I miss them _I said and thought about something the twins and I had done on Hogwarts under our first year; it had brought us together.

"Um… Strafford-san, what are you thinking of?" I heard Yuuki ask and I looked at her with a questioning look; "well, you suddenly started to smile." she explained and smiled.

"Oh, I just thought about a funny memory from my some years ago."

"Okay, mind if I ask what it was about?"

"Not at all; it was my first year on my previous school and I was very shy, I was walking back to my room when I bumped into two guys that was laughing hysterically so I stopped and watched what they was laughing at; it was a prefect, more precise; their older brother and he was completely wet, he had toilet paper all over and something green in his hair, he looked really funny and I started laughing too. They noticed me and when they turned around I blushed but they didn't laugh at me at all, they just walked up to me and asked if I thought it was funny and when I said I did the prefect got really mad at me for supporting them; they tried to protect me from him but instead I pulled out inkbottle and handed it to him." I had to stop because I was laughing so hard at the memory.

"Sorry, but I don't see the fun in handing him a inkbottle." Yuuki said and looked at me.

"No, no sorry, I'm not done yet. Anyway; I said with a really innocent face that I couldn't open it and asked him if he could, he didn't know I had rigged that inkbottle though, so when he opened it all the ink inside the bottle shoot out right into his face, the face he made was priceless. The three of us stared at him for a while and then we had to make a run for it because he was really, really mad and ever since that the three of us has been inseparable, until now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, don't worry about it; I know that I'll see them soon again so it's not that bad." I said and smiled at her, we had walked around for a while now and the sun started to go down, then suddenly loud screams was heard, I spun around towards the sound; ready for battle if needed but Yuuki just sighed and said;

"Oh no, they're early today. I'm sorry Strafford-san but I have to go and do my duty."

"Can I come?" I asked a little curious about what might be the reason for the screams.

She nodded and then we went to what she said was the moon dormitory, when we reached it I saw a crowed of screaming girls; it looked like it was almost every girl in school.

"Please stay here, it's almost impossible to control them when the night class comes out." Yuuki said and left me by a tree, I jumped up at a branch and watched at the weird scene in front of me; Yuuki trying to hold back the crowd of girls, Zero simply standing there delivering glares at the girls that dared to go even closer than two steps to the line he was standing; it was very amusing to watch. I flinched when the screams got even louder, how that now even was possible, and I saw that the big gate was opening and people in white uniforms walked out, I could see why the girls screamed so loud; they were gorgeous. I watched them walk pass the crowed of screaming girls, one of them, that I made out to be the boy from last night Aido something, was talking to the crowd and got some of the girls to blush, scream louder and even faint; I laughed at the girls and nearly fell down from the branch I was sitting on, he seemed to notice me because he walked over to the tree I was in.

"Ah, Strafford-san, why isn't you wearing your uniform?" he asked and looked up at me with a smile.

"Um… Aido, was it? I'm not starting school until tomorrow." I answered and saw his smile widened when I said his name, then someone called his name and he said he had to go.

"Bye Strafford-san; I hope to see you again." he called over his shoulder, I felt how the girls glared at me and then Yuuki said;

"Um… how does Aido-sempai know your name?"

"I meat him yesterday when I came here, I was on my way to the headmasters office." I said and jumped down, I soon realised that I shouldn't have done that; the girls suddenly started to attack me, I ran the other way and heard the girls yell; "You're not worth Idol-sempai's attention" and "Why did he even care to talk to someone like you?" I ran over the school ground and saw the night class looking at me with the angry mob of fan-girls after me, I ran in a U-turn and came closer to them and then I yelled;

"Just you wait Aido, I'll get you for this; big time!" then I had to run faster again before the fan girls couth up with me. I heard him laugh and then I was by the sun dorms and finally the fan girls gave up and returned to their rooms.

I walked out from my hiding place when I was sure no one was there, I walked around the corner of the sun dorm building and into the woods that was located at the south parts of the academy. I walked around randomly, I was in deep thought about my mission I had been assigned here, I didn't notice that someone was following me until I reached a small pound and while I was pretending to watch it I felt how the person walked quietly towards my right and then came out when the person thought I didn't notice. I turned around and meat the crystal blue eyes of Aido.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked with a confused smile.

"I heard you." I shrugged and sat down in the grass and watched the pound, he sat down beside me in silence, I could feel the presents of another vampire and when I turned around I saw a tall, orange/red haired guy leaning against a tree.

"Ah, this is Kain Akatsuki, my cousin." Aido said and smiled.

"Nice to meat you, I'm Lumi Strafford." I said and smiled at the guy called Kain.

"Nice to meat you. Hanabusa, what are you doing?" he said and watched Aido with a bored expression.

"Nothing, just sitting here." Aido answered innocent.

I stood up and took off my shoes, rolled up the end of my jeans and walked out into the pound so that the water reached me to my knees, I stood there for a while and closed my eyes and felt everything around me; the wind blowing over the water and in the trees, I could feel the two vampires behind me watching me and then the clouds parted and the moonlight played on the water surface and when the clouds moved away completely the moonlight reached me. I heard how the vampires took a fast breath, I turned around to watch them; they were looking at me so I walked back to them and put on my shoes again and said;

"Oh well, no matter how beautiful this place is I got my first school day tomorrow; I need to get at least two hours sleep, see ya." then I took off and started running through the woods, it felt good to feel the wind cross my face when I ran, when I reached the end of the woods I stopped and looked around to see if anyone was there; then I sprinted over the grounds to the sun dorms and went to bed.


	4. New semester means new knowledge

**Okay, here we are and I still don't know what to write here!!! :'(**

**But maybe that's a good thing, because then you can read the new chapter faster, right? :D**

**Anyway, here is lovley little Ginerva Weasley!**

**Ginny: For crying out loud! You promise me that you wouldn't say that horrible name here!!**

**So sorry Ginny, but in these situations you can't lie to your lovley readers, so would you please?**

**Ginny: °sob° fine! This shitty head dosn't own Harry Potter & co or Vampire knight!!! Just her OC's!!! °Runs away°**

**Ahem... Well, anyway enjoy!! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 – New semester means new knowledge**

**~ England, Weasley's house ~**

BOOOOM.

"That's what I call an alarm clock!" Fred yelled to his brother and laughed when he heard the screams in the house, they both knew that it was time to run before their lovely mom came. They sprinted out from their room, down the stairs and out in the yard where they had to stop to catch their breaths; it's hard to run form an angry mom and laugh at the top at your longs at the same time. They heard their mom run down the stairs, the door flew open with a loud sound and Mrs. Weasley came out wearing her nightshirt and slippers.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed at them, her face red; from the running or from her anger, no one knew.

"You said everyone should wake up early so that we could get ready in time, didn't she George?" Fred said and turned to his brother with an innocent face.

"Yepp, I remember it too; 'And tomorrow we all should wake up early so that we are ready and don't forget anything'." George made an image of Mrs. Weasley from the previous day.

"YOU TWO! INSIDE. NOW. CLEAN. TOILET." Mrs. Weasley yelled between her teethes.

Bang.

"WHAT NOW?" she yelled and turned around and watched the twins; this time they too were looking around for the sours of the sound.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George." said a familiar voice behind them, they spun around and meat the sight of the half-giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" the twins said in union and smiled, _we're rescued by Hagrid, _they both thought and shared a glance.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to forget the twins' punishment when she saw Hagrid at the end of her garden; she waved to him to come into the garden, since Hagrid was to big for the house Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a large table and chairs around appeared in the air and floated down at the ground. The twins and Hagrid sat down and waited for Mrs. Weasley to change and wake the others up.

"Hagrid, have you heard anything from Lumi?" Fred asked and looked intensively on Hagrid.

"Yes I have, that's why I'm here," he answered as the rest of the Weasley family came out in the garden together with Hermione and Harry, when they all had sat down around the table Mr. Weasley said;

"Hagrid, what brings us the pleasure to …" longer than that he wasn't allowed to say because both twins said;

"Dad, be quiet; he has news from Lumi."

"Fred, George, don't talk like that to your father." Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"But we want to know the news now and not tomorrow. Now Hagrid; what's the news?" the twins said and turned to Hagrid again.

"Actually, it's just the message she sent back with Miyu, not much really." Hagrid answered and pulled out the piece of paper Lumi had written.

They all read the paper and then looked at the twins.

"What?" they both said and looked at the rest.

"She knew you two would do something stupid." Ron said and started laughing, soon the rest, except Mrs. Weasley, was laughing too.

"So, Hagrid; what brings you here? It's not just because of this is it?" Mr. Weasley said and wiped away tears from his eyes.

"No, Professor Dumbledore asked me to accompany you to Kings Cross station."

"Why is that?" Harry asked and everyone turned to look at him like if he was stupid; "oh, right, I forgot; sorry." he said when he remembered that it was because of him.

"Now, kids; get going to your rooms and make sure that you don't forget anything." Mrs. Weasley said and everyone did as she said; especially the twins that was in the front of everyone.

"And you two; be glad that Hagrid came with news from Lumi or you would have a hard time right now." Mrs. Weasley called to the twins and no one doubted her words.

They had left the house almost three hours earlier and now they were standing in front of Kings Cross station, saying their good byes to Hagrid that couldn't go inside because he would drag too much attention to the group. They said 'good bye' and got to know that he was going to get back to Hogwarts later in the semester because he had things to do, then the group left, with Mrs. Weasley in the front.

When they got to platform 9 ¾ they loaded their things in the train and went back to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. They hugged and kissed all their children before they got on the train, then they did the same with Harry and Hermione and when the train started moving they waved to them and when the train was gone they went back home.

On the train the group separated up into three different groups and went different ways; Ginny went to her friends at the back, the 'golden trio' went to search for a cabin for themselves and the twins went to their friend Lee Jordan.

"Hey, Fred, George, over here!" a dark haired boy called from an open cabin-door, he waved at them to come.

"Lee, how are you?" Fred asked when they sat down in the cabin opposite to Lee Jordan.

"Just fine, you? By the way; where's Lumi?" he asked and looked at them, both twins had been told to not let out her location; to anyone, so they didn't really know what to say.

"Don't tell me you had a fight?" Lee asked like he didn't believe in his own words.

"No, no. It's just that she won't be coming this year; she's home because she's sick." George said and sighed.

"Sick? What kind of sick?" Lee continued.

"Lee, we don't know, can we please don't talk about it?" Fred said and leaned against the window with a sad expression.

"… You guys are really concerned about her, isn't you?" Lee asked after a while of studying the twins' expressions, they looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, I'm positive she'll be fine and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to worry about her." he continued and looked serious at them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, she's that kind of person after all…" Fred started and George continued; "don't want anyone to worry about her even if she was on the brink of death."

"Okay now… don't go be like that…" Lee said and looked a little scared at the twins' unnatural serious mood.

They continued the trip under laughter, the twins' mood was back to normal and everything went on like it used to.

They reached Hogwarts after the normal ride in the horseless carriage, the sorting of the first years, the feast and then they went to the familiar tower of Gryffindor and went to sleep after saying 'hi' to everyone.

The next day at breakfast professor McGonagall came up to them and asked the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to come with her, she took them to professor Dumbledore's office, she made chairs appear for them to sit in and then they waited for professor Dumbledore would come. When he did he sat by his desk and looked like he always did; wise, with the little playful glow in his eyes.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad you all could come," he said and smiled at them, they all nodded to him.

"Professor, the kids have class today and I don't want them to miss their first class of the year; it wouldn't be good for them." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, yes, of course, Minerva." he answered and nodded, then he continued; "I just wanted to tell you about the mission I sent Miss Strafford on. I sent her to Japan for three different reasons; one: because we need someone to gather information in another part of the wizard world, two: to protect the village that is most vulnerable in that part of the wizard world and three: to protect her."

"Professor, what do you mean protect her?" Ginny asked after a minute's silence.

"I mean exactly what I said, Miss Weasley; to protect her form the danger she would be in if she was here." he answered and looked at all of them.

"From what exactly?" Fred asked.

"From her family."

"But her family was killed 6 years ago." George said.

"Yes, that is what we was told, but." he said and took a pause to look all of them in the eyes and then continued; "but there is one that is still alive; her cousin and he is the on that wants her dead and, what the information I got later tell me, that he is the one that murdered her family and his own."

"But why?" Hermione asked and her voice expressed her feelings; sad, angry and confused.

"To get their magical power."

"But that's not possible." Ron exclaimed, but before Dumbledore could say anything Hermione draw a fast breath in understanding.

"But professor, you can't possible mean that he is using that ancient technique?" she exclaimed.

"That is exactly what I mean, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and watched the best student in Hogwarts look horrified at the knowledge.

"What technique, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's an ancient technique that allows the wizard, or witch, to take the magical power that the victim posses. It's a horrible thing to do; the one you're taking the magic from has to have tattoos by special ink on their body and they have to be dried on almost all their blood before the tattoos start to glow and drain the magic from the blood the victim has left in his body and the victim has to be alive." Hermione said and sounded disgusted by the thought.

"Why not take the magic from the blood that's already 'out'?" Harry asked.

"Because that blood doesn't contain any magic; the magic is the last thing that leaves the body and to know which part of the blood that contains the magic the body has to be drained of the overflowing blood, that means the blood that keeps the body alive and working."

"Correct, Miss Granger, that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid." Dumbledore said.

"But what if he finds her?" Fred said.

"Yes, that is the only problem; if he do find her he will try to kill her, on the other hand, she will be able to hold him off for a while but not a longer period, that is only thanks to the power he took from her parents."

"And what are you trying to do? It's madness to send her off so far away if you can't keep her safe from it!" Fred and George almost screamed at him.

"I know, that is why I placed her in a school that I know can do her good; a school where she can gain valuable allies and friends. The school I sent her to is a school that both muggles and vampires goes to."

"V-vampires? But they don't exist in real life." Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger; Vampires do exist, they live among us, they even work with the ministry at some level."

Everyone was quiet and after a few minutes they were sent to their classes, but not before they had been told that it's extremely important that no one got to know what they just had talked about.

Dumbledore turned towards his phoenix when the door closed behind professor McGonagall, then he asked;

"Then who should we send to her if something starts to move? What do you think Fawkes? What is it? Is she sending us a message?" he asked when the phoenix eyes turned golden for a second, the phoenix slightly nodded and then went to sleep.

Dumbledore sat in his office the rest of the morning, and then he decided he just had to wait for her report and walked out of the room and walked around at school to make his, very unusual, inpatient mind find some peace.

* * *

**So how do you think this chapter was?? Please Review!! :)**

**Have a nice day until the next chapter comes out!! °Bright smile°**

**Love from Rajsa!! 3 ;D  
**


	5. About me

*Made up word

Chapter 5 – About me

~ Cross Academy ~

I had been here for almost a week now, everything had gone on without any interruption and it was kind of peaceful at the academy, there were only two things that bothered me: the classes and the fan girls.

The classes was all about muggle things and they were really boring since nothing of this concerned me, and the fan girls was really annoying; sure the night class was gorgeous and all, but I can't understand why they scream so damn loud every time.

I had become friend with Yuuki, she's a nice person but sometimes I wonder how she manage in class since one: she's sleeping almost all the time, and two: sometimes she's really oblivious and even stupid at some few occasions. I always walked with her after class to the moon dorms, watched the circus by a tree and then talked a little with her before she started her patrol. Today I asked her about how they patrol, since I was going to sneak out and go down to town and do some patrolling on my own, she didn't seem to notice that the question was something she really shouldn't tell anyone since it could make it easier for day class girls to sneak in; I had found several openings that could make it really easy to get pass them.

After I had said good bye I went to my dorm room and changed into some more comfortable clothing; dark baggie jeans, black t-shirt, smooth shoes and a black jacket that reached me to my hip, I placed my wand in the special pocket and then I sneaked out from the dorm.

I ran over the school ground while looking around in case anyone would be out and happen to see me, I closed in on the big gates that lead down to the village, I increased my speed a little and took out my wand; I pointed it towards the gate and mumbled;

"Steriwa*."

Something made the gate become slightly blurred, no one would notice if they didn't know what to look for, but I did know what it was; the spell had caused the gate to become mist to anyone that was magical; it worked the same way as the way to platform 9 ¾, I had learned the spell last year and it seemed like it finally got handy.

I ran right through the gate, when I was outside the big walls I stopped and flickered my wand so the spell disappeared, and then I started walking down the path to the town.

I reached the town after a few minutes, it was as dark as it had been when I had arrived a week ago, I started to randomly walk the streets and look out for anything unusual; things that should be on the ground but isn't, animal that act way to intelligent, they are usually animagus and the most of the night I wandered around without anything happening. I stopped by a fountain to rest my feet, I sat down on the edge and looked up at the sky; it was clouded tonight, _guess the werewolf's has a quiet night then _I thought and sighed.

I stood up after a while, I looked up towards the academy; everything seemed quiet and peaceful so I turned my steps to the small hill on the right side of the academy. When I reached the top of the hill I was higher then the academy and I could see the school grounds clearly, I took out my wand and made a graceful flick with it and said:

"Enixite.*" and a light fire danced before me until it unfold two burning wings and transformed into a beautiful phoenix, it sat on the tip of the wand and waited for me to give it instructions.

"Rien, I want you to deliver a message to professor Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts, he is the only one to hear this message, understand?" I begun and when the phoenix nodded, I continued; "alright, here's the massage; 'Good evening, professor, I hope everything is fine at home and everything is going as you hoped, professor McGonagall told me that you wanted reports once every week so here is my first report; no activity from wizards or witches, only a few level E's are walking these streets. There is nothing else to tell you about the situation, only that the school you sent me to is very nice and have some pretty interesting students and the headmaster… well he is nice I'm sure, but he is a little creepy when he change his mood so fast, just as you told me he would. That's all from here, please tell Fred and George to not do anything stupid… again, and tell the others that I miss them. Good-bye for now, professor. From Lumi."

The phoenix blinked at me when I nodded to it and declared that I was done, then it took flight and I watched it glow like a star against the dark clouded sky. I walked back to the school and made my way back to my dorm room, I changed into my pyjamas and then I fell asleep, I dreamed about home that night; how it was when I was playing with Fred and George and scared Ginny with a spider that transformed into a snake, the dream was pleasant until it changed. I turned around and saw the sky turn dark and then I heard screams, I watched down and saw blood all over the ground; when I looked down I saw Fred and George in front of be with their backs to me, they slowly fell backwards and landed with their faces towards the sky, their faces were covered with wounds and blood, I screamed and tried to reached them but something held me back and when I was about to turn around I woke up. I sat up and covered my head with my arms and tried to calm down, I heard the door to my dorm room open and closing, then I felt someone sit down on my bed and lay a hand on my arm, I looked up and saw Yuuki there.

"Are you alright, Strafford-san? I heard you scream when I walked pass outside and I got worried." she said and looked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare I thought I had forgotten." I answered and shook my head.

"Um, Strafford-san, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, like I said; it was just a nightmare. Thank you for your concern though."

She nodded and left the room again, I fell down on my pillow again and let out a heavy sigh, I looked at the nightstand; there stood a clock, a lamp and a picture of me, Fred and George when we were at the beach with their family. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still three hours left until I had to wake up; I turned to face the wall and fell asleep again.

It had been three weeks now and nothing had happen, nothing at all and I still hadn't have my revenge on Aido, which didn't help my, somewhat irritated, mood.

I stood by the tree again, waiting for Yuuki to be done with her prefect duties, the night class were walking out from the moon dorm right now and the girls was even harder to control and to make it worse; Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuuki almost fell down because of the fan girls, I sighed and walked over o her and said:

"Need a hand?"

"Ah, Strafford-san, it's okay I'm used to this." Yuuki answered and almost fell down, I couth her and pulled her up on her feet, then I turned around to the screaming girls and yelled even louder;

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? GET BACK OR I'LL CARRY YOU BACK!"

That seemed to do the trick, I let go of Yuuki when the girls backed away a little, and then I sighed and turned around to leave, then noticed that the night class had stopped to watch me.

"Strafford-san, thank you, you saved me." Yuuki said and smiled, I turned back to her and put my hand on her head and messed up her hair and said:

"No problem, that's what you got friends for, see you later." then I turned around and walked away from there, I walked pass the night class that followed me with their eyes and when I was about to turn and walk to the sun dorm I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw that it was the headmaster, he stood outside the school building and waved at me; I sighed and headed over to him.

"Yes, headmaster?" I said when I reached him.

"I'm so glad that I found you here, please come with me." he answered with his normal cheerful way. I walked after him to his office and took a seat opposite to him, I watched him pull out some papers and read them, when he put them down on the table his mood had changed into an adults.

"Strafford-san, there is something I want to confirm." he said and looked straight at me, when I didn't answer he continued; "are you a witch?" the question couth me off guard and for a moment I just stared at him.

"D-don't be ridiculous, things like witches only exist in fairytales." I said a little nervous.

"Strafford-san, you know as well as I do that the night class is vampires, you on the other hand is not, and I know that you're not a hunter, so the only solution is that one: you have meat one before or two: you're a witch."

"So why don't you think that I've meat one before?"

"Because those that have meat a vampire for a brief moment before don't want to be close to them and you didn't freak out when you heard me tell you about vampires."

"Fine, you got me." I said after a moment's silence and sighed.

"As I thought. You're very good on hiding it though, but I have seen you sneak out lately and one time I followed you just because I was curious of what you did and I happen to see you use magic." he said and shifted back to his cheerful-mode.

"You followed me? … Yesterday right? I knew someone was following me, I felt it but I couldn't see anyone."

"… You felt the presence of me?"

"Yes, is there something wrong about that?"

"No, not at all, it's just that you are the first one to notice me when I follow someone, that would say the first human of course." he said and smiled.

"Oh… alright, guess it's because I have grown up with the fact that I always had to look out for different kind of presences." I said with a shrug.

"What way?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well the thing is that my family, mom, dad and younger sister were killed when I was ten years old. We lived on the countryside until I turned eight and we moved to the city, my parents worked all the time and in the meantime I took care of my sister but my parents happened to get some enemies with their job and it turned out to be vampires. That was the first time I meat a vampire, I was afraid I must admit, but when I found out that I was a witch and learned new things about vampires in the wizard school I changed my opinion about them. I don't blame any vampires of what happened to my family, since I can't get them back I decided to move forwards like my parents had wanted me to do and now I don't despise them at all." I said and leaned back in the chair, I decided that it was for the better if the headmaster knew about it.

"You speak about your families death so easy…"

"As I said before; I move forward because I know that it was my parents had wanted me to do."

"Then I have only two questions left for now; if it was vampires that attacked your family then a witch or wizard could have survived the attack through teleporting away, right? And the second question is why are you here if you already goes to a wizard school?"

"My parents wasn't wizards, I'm a muggle born, and that would say that my parents wasn't magical. The reason I'm here is because of a mission to keep an eye on things in this area."

"What kind of mission?" the headmaster asked and looked seriously at me.

"I can't tell you the details, but I can tell you that I wont do anything about the vampires in this school. As long as they don't do anything against me that is." I answered with a little innocent smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"… Of course, I understand. Then that was all."

"Thank you for being so understanding headmaster, but there is two things I would like to ask of you, if that is ok?"

"And what might that be?"

"Well… one is that you don't tell anyone without me saying it's ok and second is that you allow me to go out at night so I doesn't get in trouble if Yuuki or Zero happens to see or catch me when I leave the dorms."

"Alright, I get it. Here you go." he said and handed me a paper and told me I had to have it with me all the time, so that if they happen to catch me I just had to show it to them.

I left the headmasters office, it had already become dark and the moon was bright tonight, I walked down the hallway while I was looking through the window at the moon, I loved the moon; it made me feel safe. I stopped in my tracks when I felt a dangerous aura further down the hall, I turned my face towards the end of the hallway but I didn't see anything, when I walked closer it got stronger and that was when I remembered that I was in the school building, at night. I walked pass the classroom the night class was in and then I stepped out in the chilly night, I walked along the wall and stopped when I was half way down the sidewall. I leaned my back against the wall and looked up at the moon again, it was a mystery to me how it could just make me feel so safe, make me stop thinking on everything and on the same time make me recall memories. I don't know how long I stood there but after a while I remembered that it was time for me to go down on patrol in town again, I sighed and then I took off and ran down to the village. If the moon didn't have such an influence on me I probably would have noticed the intensive look from a certain blue-eyed boy that was watching me when I had stood against the wall and when I ran, he gasped when he saw me run right through the gate and when he had rubbed his eyes I was already gone.


	6. Pond by midnight

**SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY,****SORRY, SORRY and sooooooo SORRY!! **

**Yuki: Oh my, what's wrong Rajsa-chan?**

**What's....WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I HAVE BEEN SO LAZY THAT EVERYONE HAD TO WAIT SP LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Yuki: O-okay, sorry! °sweatdrop°**

**Don't just say you're sorry: help me!**

**Yuki: Help? how?**

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.!.!.!.!**

**Yuki: O-o-okay, she dosn't own VK or HP, just her OC's.**

**Ah, thank you, I feel a little better now.**

**Yuki: Rajsa-chan, you're acting like the headmaster with your mood swings... **

**No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NNNNOOOOO!!! I can't be like the headmaster!!! Oh, god, what do I do? what do I do?**

**Yuki: ... Please read and review while I try to calm down Rajsa-chan, enjoy! .... Rajsa-chan, calm down, they have already started reading... RAJSA-CHAN! CALM. DOWN. DAMMIT!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Pond by midnight**

~ Cross Academy, Moon dormitory ~

I let out a deep sigh when I lay down on my bed.

"What's wrong, Hanabusa?" my cousin Kain Akatsuki asked, we shared a room in the moon dorm.

"Nothing," I answered and smiled when I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the new girl in the day class, Lumi Strafford.

"You're thinking about that girl again, aren't you?"

I sat up and looked at him, it always amused me that he knew what I was thinking, I must have made a face because he let out a sigh and said:

"Don't go do anything stupid again, this girl's different."

"I know that's why she's interesting." I said and lay down on the bed, I heard Kain sigh again, I glanced at him and saw that he had almost fallen asleep, I closed my eyes and felt how tired I was and soon I, too, had fallen asleep.

I woke up when someone threw a pillow at me, I sat up and looked around for the responsible and I saw that it was Kain, he was standing by the bathroom door and told me to get up or else I would be late.

I dragged myself up from the bed and went in to the bathroom when Kain was done, I took a quick shower and spent the next twenty minutes trying to get my hair somewhat in control, then I got dressed and joined, a somewhat annoyed, Kain and got to the gates.

As usual you could hear the girls screaming from the other side, when the gates opened the screams became louder and almost everyone in the nigh class flinched at the noise, we walked out after the pureblood Kaname and I put on my usual face and started to flirt with the girls.

I was getting kind of bored with this by now, even though it's fun to make human girls faint, but there was something that couth my eye and that was the dark haired girl sitting in a tree and looking down on all the girls with a slight annoyed expression. She was covering her ears with her hands and every time a girl screamed louder one of her eyes would flinch, I smiled for myself when I saw her and then I walked over to the three and said loud enough so that she would hear but no one else:

"Strafford-san, do you have time later?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered and gave me a small smile that, for some weird reason, made my heart skip a beat.

"Then meet me by that pond by midnight. I have to go, bye!" I said and turned around to leave, before I did I gave the other fan girls a big smile that made them forget that I just had talked to Strafford-san.

I walked after the rest of the night class into the school building, I didn't really listen to what the teacher said in class, I just waited for midnight to come and when it did I excused myself from class and headed for the pond. When I got there she was already there, sitting in the sand by the water's edge and looking at the moons reflection, suddenly I remembered the night when she had stood in the water and the moon played on her skin and made her look absolutely stunning. Both Kain and I had taken a quick breath by the surprise but we had managed to pull ourselves together right before she turned around. I leaned against a three and looked at her huddled figure in the sand, _I wonder if she knows how her skin react when the moon comes in contact with it_ I thought and smiled a little for myself, I was sure to not make a sound when I watched her but she still turned around and said:

"How long are you planning on standing there?"

I blinked a little surprised that she had noticed me but then I walked over to her and sat down beside her, I dared a glance on her just to quickly look the other way when our eyes meat. I didn't know why but I felt a small heat creep up to my face, I pretended to write something in the sand with my finger when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched in surprise and turned to see that it had been Strafford-sans hand.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter out.

"Nothing." she said and laughed a little, which didn't help my heart to slow down, it started to bother me that my heart acted like this and I didn't know why.

"Then why did you just do that?" I said when I was sure that my voice worked like normal.

"You had a leaf on your shoulder," she said and held out her hand so that I could see the leaf lay in her palm. The wind took the leaf and brought it with it and placed it on the water surface, I followed it with my eyes and kept looking at it until it she poked me in the ribs, I let out a 'huff' and turned to look at her.

"What was that for?" I asked her while rubbing the place where she had poked me.

"Nothing really, you just looked sad," she said and laughed quietly.

"That's not a reason to poke me!"

"For me it is, I don't like people that is sad."

"Why not?"

"Because usually something bad happened to them earlier and I hate to see others get hurt," she said and pulled up her knees and rested her chin on them while looking out on the water, now it was my turn to poke her.

"Ow, hey that's not fair," she said when she turned to me; I just gave her a grin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked and first I had to think about it and then it hit me why I actually had asked her to come here.

"Well… it's about something from two days ago and I did some research on it and I got a question for you." I said a carefully.

"…Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Are you a witch?" I decided to not beat around the bush and just threw out the question; she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me but that's kind of rude you know, I don't know about here but where I'm from it's very rude to say that someone is a witch," she said and stood up, she excused herself and I looked after her when she walked into the woods, then I turned to the place where she had been sitting a few seconds earlier and I noticed that she had written something in the sand, it said:

"_Someone else is here, lets talk some other time."_

I dragged a hand over the text and made it disappear just in time when Kain walked out from the woods.

"What did you do now?" he said and looked at me with his usual bored face.

"Nothing really, just talked." I answered and looked out on the water again.

"She seemed kind of angry."

"Nah, it's nothing." I said and grinned to myself.

We walked back to class and I was lost in thought the rest of the time, when we got back to the moon dorm I was a little surprised to find a note on my pillow, I read it and smiled, it was from Strafford-san and it said:

"_Sorry about me just running away like that but I promise that I wont do that again. Just tell me whenever you got time and will make sure to be there. /Lumi"_

I started to hum happily when I changed into my pyjamas and Kain looked at when he sat down on his bed, I knew what he was thinking: "What happened now?" but I ignored him and went to bed, I laid with my face facing the wall, not sure that I could trust my face to not turn red at the moment and then I fell asleep while thinking about her.

* * *

**Yuki: Now, breath and thank them for being so kind to read even though you were so late!**

**Yes, yes, Thank you so very, very,very,very much!! And now you have to forgive me because I have to take a break again because it's the end of my semester and I have to work my ass of to get the grades I want and because I'm currently out of ideas about what's going to happen....**

**Please forgive me!!! **

**Rajsa  
**


	7. A letter and closing walls

**Yo people! I'm back! How are you doing? Not too angry are you? ;)**

**It's already chapter 7 and it feels like this story isn't getting anywhere, right? But hang in there; next chapter is something to look forward to!! XD**

**So, to know why I said that; read and review!!!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A letter and closing walls**

*Made up word

**~ Hogwarts ~**

I can't believe it has been almost a month now, a month without Lumi, it hasn't been the same here without her, both me and George managed the first week, the second was harder and now the fourth week is horrible. We both feel down, we barely manage to make our homework (mostly thanks to Hermione that has stepped in as Lumis substitute for the time being), we're not having fun while playing Quidditch and what's making most people worry (including the teachers) is that we hasn't been doing any mischief's lately.

We're in Gryffindors common room, sitting by the fireplace and playing wizard chess when the golden trio came in through the portrait and sat down by our table.

"B1 to C3." George said and took out one of my pawns.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ron asked and watched as one of my rocks crushed one of George's pawns in return.

"Fine." we said in reunion.

"Seriously, what' up with you two? Wasn't it you who talked so big about making Lumi proud with a big explosion or something?"

"Yeah, but we figured that it wouldn't be the same if she couldn't see it." George said.

"And we don't want to make something big without her." I added.

"Have you tried to write to her and see what she thinks about it?" Hermione asked, we looked at her, then at each other and sprung up from our seats and ran to our room, on the way we bumped into Neville who fell down and lost his toad in all commotion.

"Guess they didn't think about it. So, Harry, up for a game?" Ron said and took Georges seat and they started to play.

"George, move over, I want to write to." I said and took the feather pen when he gave it to me.

_Dear L_

_How are you? Are you doing fine? We miss you very much; it's boring without you here, maybe you already know but we are behaving so that you don't need to worry about us._

_It sure is boring __here__without__ you, are you feeling well? Are you getting __any__ eatable food over there? Have you heard __anything__ from Professor Dumbledore __about__ us? Yeah, we __really__ miss you, you know, when are you __coming__ home? We __haven't__ done anything here and even the __teachers__ are askning what's wrong. Yeah, they do, well it's because __you're__ not here. And it's really boring, so make sure to come home soon so we can give the school a real __memory__ of us. Hope you __answer__ fast._

_Love your W and H_

**~ Cross Academy ~**

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" The fan girls screamed, it was still early so Yuuki and I was sitting in the grass and playing a card game; we looked at each other and sighed.

"I can't believe they are this early this year, they usually gets is this energetic tomorrow." Yuuki said as she put the cards in her bag.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked flinched again when the girls screamed again.

"I'm not sure what it's called in English but it's the day when you confess your crush and give chocolate to the one you like."

"Oh, you mean Valentine's day. So, are you giving chocolate to Kuran?"

"Wh-what makes you think that?" she said blushing hysterically.

"Well, you like him don't you? So if what you say is true, tomorrow is your chance right?" I teased her.

"W-we better get going over there so that the girls don't wake up the night class to early." she said and hurried away, I stopped and looked at her retreating back with an amused smile before I followed her. _This could be fun_ I thought as I sat in the tree and thought about what Yuuki had said about Valentine's Day, "the day you confess your feelings and give chocolate", I smiled for myself when I thought about how embarrassed Yuuki got simply about talking about it. _Very fun_ and then, after a while, the gates opened up and the night class walked by.

Every time I saw Aido I remembered that he probably knows my secret and I couldn't help but to think two things: one was that I might have to erase his memory and two was that I wondered if he had told the rest of them. But then I remembered that I hadn't answered him, I let out a sigh of relief and turned back my focus to Yuuki who was almost being pushed into the night class by the fan girls, Zero glared at them and made them back away again. Same scene everyday, I couldn't stop myself from wondering how they had the spirit to repeat it all the time; screaming, pushing, backing away at Zeros glares, screaming a little more and then go back to the dorms. I was thinking of the things I had to do tonight so I didn't notice when Aido walked up to the tree I was sitting in.

"Thinking of what to give me tomorrow?" he said and gave me a smile when I looked down on him, not the usual smile he gives his fan girls but a more… friendly?

"Not really, I didn't know Valentine's Day was tomorrow." I answered him and jumped down from the branch.

"Oh." he said and looked a little disappointed, but then he suddenly brightened up again and whispered: "You remember that note you wrote me right?"

I nodded slowly, not really following where he was going with this and then his smile got even wider when he whispered again:

"Well, the time is tomorrow and the place… lets meet outside the gates by 10 P.M. Got to go, bye." then he left, I had no chance to say anything to him before he was to far away and before the fan girls were on my trail.

_I guess I don't have a choice, I did say I would come whenever he said as an apology from before _I thought as I ran from the fan girls, I headed to my dorm room and fell down on the bed.

When the night came I changed into my regular night-adventures-cloths and headed down to the town.

It was really quiet when I walked on the main street, it was kind of relaxing to walk in the dark without anyone around, nothing seemed unusual except this annoying feeling I had in the back of my head that something was not quite right in the town. I walked through the side streets, crossed the main street several times and when I reached the end of the town I headed back to the fountain that was located in the middle of the main street, when I reached it I stopped and looked around; I heard a sound from my right side and snapped my head towards the sound and saw a little white kitten cross the side street and then it was gone again in the darkness, I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to look at the fountain. I didn't see the fountain anymore, instead I looked right at a black wall, I took a few steps back and hit something hard with the back of my head and when I turned around I saw another black wall and then I noticed that I was surrounded by walls that kept coming closer. I froze for a few seconds and calculated my chances of escaping and wasn't too happy with the result. I took out my wand and pointed at the wall and said "Steriwa*", I tried to push through the wall but, as I thought, it didn't work.

The walls were just about two meters on each side of me by now, I bit sucked on my lip while I tried to figure out what to do, I tried other spells but without success, so I decided to try the most… effective spell I knew for these occasions (yes, Fred, George and I have been in similar situations) I pointed at one of the walls and said loud and clear:

"Bombarda!"

The wall exploded and I flew into the wall behind me with great force and I felt splitter from the other wall hit my face, legs and arms. I felt how the wounds on my arms and face bleed, my legs seemed to have manage without beginning to bleed, I stood up as the walls disappeared and showed two men in dark cloaks standing by the fountain, one of the men took tree steps forward and raised his wand, I threw myself to the side just as a green flash hit the spot where I had been standing a second earlier, I got on my feet and flickered my wand towards the man and said "Expelliarmus" and watched his wand flew out of his hand. Without a seconds hesitation I said "Incarcerus" and ropes stopped the man from moving, he stood there trying to get free from the ropes but without success, the other man stood up and walked to his friends side, he put a hand on the mans shoulder and leaned closer and whispered something in the mans ear, the man nodded and turned to me and said:

"You're on the wrong place, girl, this is our territory. You'll regret you ever coming here."

Then they were gone with a loud "pang", I stood there bleeding and tired and confused of what he had said. I made an early report to Professor Dumbledore and told him what had happened, I told Rien who the message was for and then she took of into the dark night. I did the same and headed back to the school grounds where I ran into the headmaster, he took me to the infirmary and helped me with my wounds, when he walked me back to my dorm room he asked about what had happened, I told him what he needed to know; two men attacked me, I blew a wall up and then they disappeared, I left most of the magic part out of it and what the man had said since I wanted to talk with Professor Dumbledore before I told anyone else about it. When I had closed the door behind me I went to the closet and rummaged through my bag, I stood up when I found what I was searching for, I blew the dust away from the glass surface and saw my own reflection in it.

I sat down on my bed while watching the small mirror in my hand, I thought about what to do for a few minutes and then I decided that it was for the better to wait for Professor Dumbledore to answer than contacting him myself. I put the mirror back in the bag and changed clothes and lay down on my bed, with little difficulty thanks to the new wounds, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**So did you get what I mean about next chapter?! ;P**

**I'm going to try something on you guys, see if it really works, and that is that I want at least five (5) reviews before I post the next chapter with some ..... - moments (I don't know what to call it since I haven't even started on the chapter XD so it's up to you what you call it.)**

**So it's just time for you to review again! =D**

**Bye for now!  
**


	8. Action on Valentines Day

**OOOkay... °Phew° Now this super long chapter is finally done.**

**Lumi?**

**Lumi: Yeah?**

**I'm tired, could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Lumi: What? Why?**

**I'm tired.**

**Lumi: I don't care, I don't get anything for it anyway.**

**Well, I could do this for you ... °whisper,whisper°**

**Lumi: °blush° I-I didn't mean that kind of things...**

**Do you want this instead... °whisper,whisper°**

**Lumi: Oh, that's better. Okay, Rajsa doesn't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter, just her OC that happens to be me.... Why do you own me?**

**°Whisper,whisper°**

**Lumi: Okay if you do that for me then it's okay.**

**°phew° It's not easy to avoid a krisis with her, but now I believe that I'm safe for at least two chapters.... Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Action on Valentines Day**

**~ Cross Academy ~**

I walked with Yuuki on the school grounds and tried to explain the wounds without telling her about magic and such, it wasn't very good since I hadn't have any time to come up with a lie.

"So, you're telling me that you accidentally run through a rosebush when you were chased by the fan girls?" she asked, repeating my lousy lie.

"Yepp, that's what happened." I said and tried to make her think I actually believed in it myself.

"Okay… but I don't remember having rosebushes on the school grounds."

"You don't have now." I said with a grin, she laughed and we went into class again.

"Lumi-chan, are you giving anyone chocolate?" Yuuki asked after class as we gathered all of our papers.

"What? No. I told you yesterday." I answered with a small sigh.

"Yori-chan?"

"No, I'm not, Yuuki-chan, I'm not interested in any of the night class. Are you?" Yori asked back.

"N-no." Yuuki stammered with a blush.

"Oh come on, we all know you like Kuran." I said.

"And we can see the ribbon." Yori added.

Yori and I stood up and made a high-five when Yuuki got so embarrassed that she ran out from the classroom, leaving her bag behind, I said bye to Yori and took the bag with me and went after her.

"Yuuki? Yuuki? Yuuuukkkkiiiii!" I called as I walked towards the only place I knew she possibly would be; moon dorm.

"Lumi-chan? How did you find me?" she asked as she stood up, she had been sitting by a tree.

"It's not so hard actually, your activities are always the same: school, moon dorm, patrol. Well, technically you're not in school since you always sleep in class." I answered and handed her the bag and sat down by the tree.

"Thank you. What are you doing? It's not time for the night class to come out yet."

"No problem. I'm to tired to walk around, I'll just wait here for you, I think I'll sleep a little so come and wake me up when you're done." I said and closed my eyes and drifted off into a half-sleeping, half-awake state. I could hear the fan girls start screaming, then their screams died out and I could hear people closing in to where I was, many people but not humans and when they was only a few meters from me they stopped, I should have woken up and be ready to defend myself is needed but I was to tired and I didn't feel very threatened by them.

"What's Strafford-san doing here?" I heard someone with a childish voice ask.

"Seems like she's sleeping," someone with a bored voice stated.

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know but if we don't hurry up class is going to start without us and Kaname-sama will be angry."

"Well, you go ahead then, I'll be right behind you."

The last person left, the others had already left, and I felt how the last person carefully shook my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes, blinked twice at the light and yawn; I looked up at the person in front of me and saw Aido looking down at me with his icy-blue orbs.

"Huh? Aido? What are you doing here?" I asked when I stretched.

"Isn't that my question? What happened to you?" he asked back and looked at me with a worried look on his face, which I wasn't expecting, I looked at him questioning.

"Your wounds."

"Oh… eh… well, actually it's thanks to your fan girls, they chased me and I had to hide in a rosebush." I tried the lie I had come up with to Yuuki.

"There aren't any rosebushes on the school grounds. What happened?"

"…"

"Strafford-san!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Don't forget that we have a date later," he said as he pulled me up on my feet.

"You know, technically it isn't a date, it's just as an apology for me running away last time." I said and brushed off dirt from my shorts.

"I don't care why you agreed; a date is still a date." he said happily and walked away with a smile.

I sighed and watched him walk away, then I turned around to see Yuuki walk towards me, I walked up to her and we walked together to the dorms, she said she had forgot something so she was going to go pick it up.

We said good-bye and went to our own rooms, she and Yori shared a room at the right end closest to the school and I had a room for myself at the other end closest to the woods, which fit me perfectly.

I looked at the clock at my nightstand, 06.15 P.M., I had some time to kill so I lay down on my bed with a book and lay there for what felt like hours, which it probably was since I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up it was 09.45 P.M. and got just a little bit panicked.

_Why am I panicking? It's not like this is important to me. Right? _I was startled by my own thought and froze at the spot for a second and then I shook the thought away and changed clothes. I put on a pair of dark baggie jeans, a blue tank top, tide my hair in my usual ponytail and but on a necklace, the locket was a curved silver moon tide on a black ribbon that sat tight around my neck.

I left my dorm room through my window and headed towards the gate, when I reached the gate I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and then I carefully opened the gate just enough so that I could get through.

Aido was waiting outside the gate, he had been leaning against the stonewall and for a moment he looked very attractive; he was wearing a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly, a dark green sweater with a soft red vest over it, the vest had small stripes of black in it I noticed as I walked closer to him and his hair was in it's usual calm yet messy state.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased, without noticing I had been looking at him as I had been walking over to him, I fought a blush and looked away.

"Just… lets get over with this." I said and started to walk towards the town, I heard him walk after me, he stayed a few steps behind me and when I stopped at the edge of the town, he walked right into me.

"Hey, why did you stop suddenly?" he said as he walked up at my side.

"Well, you're the one who asked me to come here, right? So where are we going?" I answered and looked questioning at him.

"Hmm… let go to a restaurant then." he said happily and started to walk towards the main street, on the way he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him, after trying to break free from his grip without success I gave up and simply let him drag me with him.

He stopped outside a weakly lighted restaurant at the end of the main street, he opened the door for me and when I had stepped in he was, in a blink of an eye, in front of me and talking to the waiter. I blinked a few times and then I remembered that he was a vampire, of course he would be able to move that fast, it was just that I seemed to forget that he was a vampire when I see him since his behaviour isn't similar to other vampires I had meet before.

"Strafford-san, this way." he said and offered me his hand, I kindly declined it since I simply I isn't used to be treated like that; instead I followed him to a table at the corner. The table was screened off from the rest of the tables and was decorated with roses and candles, it was very beautiful and it would easily create an atmosphere for a pair that was in love or on the way to be but since we wasn't neither of us cared for it and simply sat down by the table.

I looked around at different things since I didn't want to accidentally stare at him again, I felt how he looked at me and in the end I ran out of things to look at so I had to look up at him, right into his icy blue eyes that looked like two shining crystals in the weak light from the candles.

"I didn't know there was a place like this here." I said just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It isn't open at daytime and you haven't been in town often sense you came here, right? Since students at the academy isn't allowed down here so often." I wasn't sure but it felt like he was indicating something, I sighed, I was already getting tired of this game since I already knew that he knew.

"Cut the crap, Aido, I know that you know already."

"Hump. You're no fun, you could have played along a while longer." he pouted; he looked kind of cute when he did. _What was that? I shouldn't think like that right now. _I thought and kept my unaffected face on when he looked at me.

"So how much do you know?" I asked after the waiter had come to take our orders.

"Not much really, just that you're a witch." he whispered the last thing to make sure that no one else heard, I was grateful that he didn't say it out loud since I didn't know who was listening.

"How did you find out?" I asked as I carefully pulled out my wand under the table and when he looked away I pointed it towards the rest of the room and, very quietly, mumbled "Muffliato", he looked at me when I put back the wand in my pocket, I gave him an innocent smile and waited for him to continue.

"I saw you run through the gate, it gave me a real shock you know."

"Really? When?"

"I believe it's two weeks at the end of this week. So, show me something."

"Aido, magic isn't something to play with, it could kill you without even leaving a trace behind on your body."

"It's not like I asked you to try to kill me, even though if you did try I doubt that you would manage, I just asked you to show me a proof of that you're not lying and simply playing along to make fun of me."

"Fine. But just this one time." I said with a sigh and his face lighted up, I pulled out the wand from my pocket and pointed at his plate and mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa" as I flicked the wand and the plate started to levitate at his eyelevel, he stared at it with wide eyes and then he stretched out a hand and touched it like if he thought there would be treads to hold it up. I put the plate down again and watched his shocked expression give room to an amazed expression. I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little at his reaction, it was so different from what I thought it would be, I was kind of glad actually that he didn't look at me like I was some kind of freak but maybe it was just because he's a vampire and those isn't "supposed" to exist either.

"That's so cool, but I didn't know that magic really existed, don't take this the wrong way but magic is supposed to only exist in fairytales." he said.

"So is v…." I started but I bit my tongue when I remembered that he didn't know that I knew and right now, when he just found out my secret, I didn't see it as a good time to say it.

"V? What?" he said and looked suspiciously at me.

"Nothing. Anyway, why isn't this place open at daytime? How do they manage to go around with just being open at the night?" I said just to change the subject, first he didn't answer and just looked at me and then he seemed to understand that he wouldn't get anything out of me and started to talk about how the restaurant was a part of a bigger chain of stores.

We continued to talk about irrelevant things while we ate, it was very fun and without noticing I had stated to enjoy it, when the dessert came Aido pulled out a small black box wrapped with a blood red silk ribbon from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it and then back at him, he was looking away at the moment with a small blush on his face and I couldn't help but smile at his embarrassed face.

I slowly pulled the ribbon of the box and opened the box, my eyes went wide and my lips parted in surprise, inside the box lay a beautiful necklace. The necklace was a crystal formed as a small icicle and it had the same icy colour as Aidos eyes, it was attached to a silver chain that looked like it shined by itself.

I looked up at Aido, he was looking at me now with a smile that I had not seen before playing on his lips, I didn't really know what to say for the moment so I looked down on the necklace again.

"Aido, I can't accept this." I said in the end.

"Why not?" he asked, I could hear he sounded a little sad.

"It's too expensive."

"Oh, it's just that. Don't think about that." he said and sounded happy now that he knew it wasn't that I didn't want it.

"How can I possible not think about it?" I asked and looked up at him again, or rather I thought I did but he wasn't in his seat anymore. Suddenly a pair of arms appeared on each side of my shoulders and startled me, I looked up and saw that it was Aido who reached down towards the box and took the necklace out, and then he put it around my neck carefully and locked it. I could feel the cold crystal against my chest, it sent small chills through my body, I reached up and touched it as I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks, I didn't look up at Aido for a while since it was embarrassing to show him how red I was from his accidental touch when he put the necklace on me.

When I was sure that I wasn't red anymore I looked at him, he wasn't looking my way, he was looking down on his plate and I was kind of shocked to see a small blush on his face but it still made me smile.

"Thank you, Aido." I said and gave him a smile when he looked up.

"It's nothing, shall we leave?" he said and stood up, I nodded and stood up as well, Aido talked to the waiter again and then he turned to me and held up the door form me again.

We were walking on the main street back towards the school when I decided that it was for the better that he knew that I knew that he was a vampire, I was about to say it when there was a bright light ahead of us, it was coming our way and I new what it was directly; a teleportation light for items or animals, I pushed Aido a little to the side and the bright light hit me hard in the chest and made me fall down on the ground, when I looked what was laying on my chest it was an owl, more precisely it was Errol.

"Errol?" I exclaimed when I sat up with the owl in my arms.

"Strafford-san, are you okay?" Aido asked and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up on my feet again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, Errol wake up, Errol? Errol? Errol!" I said and the owl opened one of its eyes slightly and let out a relieved sigh and held up one of his tiny legs to me, it was a letter attached to it with my name written on it. I took the letter from his leg and put it in my pocket, I pulled out my wand again, pointed at Errol and said "Helio*" and a soft green light spread from the top of my wand onto Errol. Errol opened his eyes and flapped with his wings and howled happily at his new energy, he flew up in the air and howled again and I pointed my wand towards him again and said "Teleportus Hogsmeade" and another white light appeared and then it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Strafford-san, what was that?" Aido asked confused.

"Stop calling me by my last name and I'll tell you." I answered and looked at him, it was really annoying that he called me by my last name all the time.

"O-okay. What was that, Lumi-chan?" he said and blushed again.

"That was my friends owl, we use owls to send letters to each other in the wizard world and the light was a teleportation spell."

He nodded slowly like he didn't really believe, or understood, what I just had said, we continued to walk under silence but this time we didn't walk towards the school, instead we walked towards a park and sat down on a bench when I opened the letter.

I smiled when I saw the writing, the letter said:

_Dear L_

_How are you? Are you doing fine? We miss you very much; it's boring without you here, maybe you already know but we are behaving so that you don't need to worry about us._

_It sure is boring __here__without__ you, are you feeling well? Are you getting __any__ eatable food over there? Have you heard __anything__ from Professor Dumbledore __about__ us? Yeah, we __really__ miss you, you know, when are you __coming__ home? We __haven't__ done anything here and even the __teachers__ are askning what's wrong. Yeah, they do, well it's because __you're__ not here. And it's really boring, so make sure to come home soon so we can give the school a real __memory__ of us. Hope you __answer__ fast._

_Love your W and H_

"Okay, two questions: first, who's W and H and second, why does the questions repeat?" Aido asked, he had been reading over my shoulder and when I turned to answer him our faces was very close, we both blinked and then Aido straightened himself and was on a safe distance again. _I swear that I heard him sniff. He couldn't have… could he? _I thought and blushed.

"Well, W and H are my best friends and they tend to write together so the letters doesn't make sense to others." I said and knuckled.

"You understand it?"

"Of course, I'm used to their writing style. Anyway, thank you for tonight, I had fun."

"I'm glad, I had fun too."

"And thank you for the necklace."

"It's nothing really, I'm glad you liked it."

"I do and it's not good to give you something right?" I said and stood up and searched my jacket pocket while he looked questioning at me. When I found what I looked for I pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid, more precisely blood and even more precisely my blood. His eyes went wide when he saw the bottle and I knew that he could smell it too since the spell to erase the smell I put on it had stopped working, I gave the bottle to him again and watched carefully how his eyes turned crimson red. He looked up at me with his red eyes and I couldn't stop myself from shiver a little when his eyes were locked with mine, he stood up slowly and closed the distant between us with two fast steps.

He was leaning down towards me so that he could look right into my eyes and then he said with a low voice:

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first time I saw you." I answered as another shiver crept down my spine.

"So long and you didn't tell me, why?"

"I… I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well, now that we both know each others secrets we don't have to be so secretive. You know, you smell really good," he said and I felt one of his hands lightly brush against my neck, brushing away some hair that had come loose from the ponytail under the night.

"Aido, if you're thirsty then drink the blood in the bottle."

"But you smell so good, I want your blood."

"Whose' blood do you think is in the bottle?" I said, he looked up into my eyes with a surprised expression and then on the bottle, he opened it and sniffed it and then he put the bottle to his lips and drank it. It felt weird to look at someone drink my blood from a bottle even if I had given him my blood on my own free will. I was in so deep thought that I didn't notice that he was done drinking and that he had walked over to me and was leaning down towards my neck until he placed a kiss on my neck. I jumped at the touch and was about to take a step back when he wind an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, he used his other hand to slightly bend my head to the side, he didn't hurt me or anything, he was very gentle and the weird thing was that I wasn't scared at all.

I tried to get away from him but he was simply too strong and when he licked a place on my neck I was so surprised that I stopped struggling, I felt him sink his fangs into my neck but I didn't flinch at the pain, I heard him suck my blood but I didn't react, all I did was standing there and remember the night when my family was murdered and then I closed my eyes and felt tears roll down on my cheeks. I was so close to Aido right now that, when my hands curled into fists in the attempt to think of something else, I accidentally gripped his shirt. I felt how I started to get weaker when Aido stopped sucking my blood, I felt his fangs disappear from my neck and instead I felt his tongue slide over the place he had bitten me and gather the blood that was coming from the wound. If Aido hadn't been holding me so close I would probably have fallen down by now, he straightened himself without letting go of me and leaded me back to the bench and sat down beside me.

"Strafford-san, I'm really sorry." He said and I could hear that he meant what he said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my last name?" I said and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry."

"Why do you always apologize? It's not your fault that it's in your nature to drink blood."

"But I hurt you."

"No you didn't, it's just that I remembered a memory I thought I had started to forget."

He didn't say anything, he just looked forward without looking at anything, so I leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to face me I pecked him on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"That's my apology."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, I was the one to start all this with giving you the bottle, right?" I said and before he could say something back I lost my balance and fell forward (I know; how can she possibly loose her balance when she's sitting down? Aido had just been drinking my blood and I was leaning forward…), Aido couth me just before I hit the ground and pulled me up on my feet for the third time this night, I held onto his arm to make sure that I didn't fall down again. When I felt that I had got back enough strength to stand by myself I let go, he on the other hand did not, I looked up at him to see that he was looking at something else behind me. I turned around in his grip and saw the two men from earlier stand there, one had his wand pointed towards us while the other leaned bored against a tree like before, I unconsciously gripped Aidos arm when I saw them since I didn't know if I would be able to fight very well right now when Aido had been drinking my blood just a couple of minutes earlier.

"We told you, you would regret coming here," the man with the wand pointed at us said.

"Just finish her off already, I'm bored," The man by the tree said.

"Just let me play with her a little," he said and turned to give the man by the tree a grin and I took the opportunity to pull my own wand out, Aido seemed to notice the movement since he let go of my waist and shoulders, the man turned around and even before he said a word I knew what he was going to say. It took me a lot of strength to push both Aido and me backward when the green flash came and the both of us fell backwards down on the ground when it passed an inch from my face.

"Lumi-chan, are you alright?" Aido whispered in my ear, I was sitting between his legs with my back to him and looking at the man to see what he was going to do next.

"Yes, you? Watch out for that curse, it's the one that kills you without leaving a trace." I added when I felt him nod against my shoulder.

The man looked at us with a grin and when he flickered his wand again and sent a green flash towards us I felt Aido put an arm around my waist again and lift me arm and a second later we were behind a tree.

"Stay here." I told him and hide behind another tree and walked back out to the two men before he was able to stop me. The man sent another green flash my way but I jumped out of its way and yelled "Expelliarmus" and pointed my wand at him, his wand flew out of his hand and I took the chance to say "Incarcerus" and made him unable to move but the other man made the ropes disappear. The other man stood beside his friend and pointed his wand at me now and he to started to send green flashes at me, I continued to dodge them and then I hided behind a tree to catch my breath.

"Lumi-chan, are you alright? Who are they?" Aido said, startling me.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy. If I didn't see wrong they are deatheaters." I answered and took his hand; he put his other hand around my waist and jumped up in the tree as one of the men came around the tree. He let me down on the ground on the other side and I peeked around the tree to see what they were doing; they were standing by the fountain and talking as they looked around. I pointed my wand towards the fountain and mumbled "Bombarda" and the fountain blew up into pieces, the two men flew flat on their faces and they didn't move until I was standing beside them, I had their wands in my hand when I said:

"I don't know what you want but you sure isn't serious about this so you must be working under someone. Tell that someone to stop trying to kill me. Hope you don't have to much of a headache tomorrow." Then I threw their wands away from them and stood up, I walked over to were Aido was waiting, when I reached him my energy completely disappeared and the last thing I saw was Aido catching my when I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Long right? Did you like it? I kind of like it. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lumi: And be ready for the next chapter; there will be some fun with Fred and George and there will be some sweet moments with me and Aido!**

**That's right... hey wait, why did you tell them that?**

**Lumi: No real reason. Bye everyone, see you in the next chapter. Aah.... quickly click on the review button before she kills me, it will pause her until the next chapter!!! HURRY!!! °dodged a vasecane°  
**


	9. Transfer and mischief

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO MY DEFENCE! so without any further delay; here's Kaname.**

**Kaname: Yes, what can I help you with, Rajsa-chan?**

**Disclaimer please.**

**Kaname. She does not own Vampire Knight or Harry potter, just her own OC; Lumi Strafford**

**Thank you, Kaname. Now readers; enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Transfer and ****mischief**

*Made up word

**~ Cross Academy ~**

"Aido, what happened?" Kaname asked when I had put Lumi down on my bed; I turned around to face him, took a deep breath and told him everything.

Ten minutes later I was done and Kaname looked at me with an expression that told me that he was angry for not telling him earlier, but he was amused that I had been able to find out.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll have to go talk to the headmaster," he said and left.

I sat down by the bed and looked at Lumis face, the wounds on her cheek, jaw and forehead had started to heal; she looked peaceful but tired when she lay sleeping on my bed.

"I'm sorry Lumi-chan, I had to tell him." I said quietly to her and sighed.

"Hanabusa, what happened?" asked Kain as he walked into the room and spotted Lumi.

"It's nothing, just wait until Kaname-sama comes back." I answered without taking my eyes off Lumi; he left the room after he found what he was looking for.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I had a blanket over my shoulders and Lumi wasn't in the bed anymore, I stood up and looked around and found her standing by the window. It looked like she was thinking of something because she was just staring out through the window without looking at something, I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, the touch made her jump in surprise. She turned and looked at me with slightly foggy eyes, she smiled at me with a sad smile that showed that she was still tired.

"You should be resting." I said and carefully pulled her towards the bed.

"I'm fine. It's already day, you should be the one sleeping," she said with a low voice that was no more than a whisper.

I pulled her towards the bed and made her lay down, I looked at her and saw the bite marks on her neck, I reached out a hand and touched the bite marks. She shivered by the touch, I looked at her face, she was looking straight at me and I couldn't look away from her gaze. Without noticing I had started to lean closer to her, my lips were inches from hers and without letting her go with my eyes I was kissing her. And she was kissing back. I pulled away from her when a minute had passed, I knew she would need air by now since she's human, I looked at her again and saw that she was blushing and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her cute face.

She moved further in on the bed to give me room and I lay down beside her, I put an arm over her waist and pulled her closer to me, she leaned her head against my chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing became regular, the sound hypnotized me and I closed my eyes too and felt how I drifted into sleep.

"Hanabusa? Hanabusa, wake up!" someone said, I didn't wake up completely and hugged the pillow in my arms tighter.

"Ah… P-please stop, Aido, you're crushing me," someone else said close to my ear, I ignored it hugged the pillow tighter.

"Hanabusa, you're going to kill her, let go of her," the first one said and tried to bend my arms away from the pillow, but I just hugged it tighter as the person pulled in my arms and suddenly there was a loud "crack" and someone buried a pair of nails into my chest with a pained whine, making me wake up completely.

What I had thought was a pillow was in reality Lumi and now she was on the brink of crying in pain because of me, I let her go with a shocked expression and she rolled down on her back and lay as still as she could.

"Idiot. You just broke her rib." Kain said and hit me at the back of my head.

"I-I didn't mean to." I said and looked at Lumi, I didn't know what to do so I started to panic a little until she said, or stutter between her breaths:

"My… wand… jack… pocket… fast…"

I looked for her jacket and found it on the chair by closet, I looked through her all the pockets but I couldn't find it until she said:

"Inside… zipper…"

I found another pocket by the zipper on the left side, it was a long and small pocket and inside it was her wand, I pulled it out and went over to the bed and gave it to her. She took it and pointed at her ribs and said "Helio*" and then she took a deep breath and sat up and looked at me.

"Please don't do that again," she said and rubbed the place where the rib had broke.

"Sorry." I answered her and looked at her with a sorry-smile.

"Thank you for your help," she said to Kain.

"I didn't manage to do anything," he answered while looking at her suspiciously; he hadn't known that she was a witch.

"Well, you tried. Aido, did you tell Kaname anything?"

"Um… well…" I started, I didn't really know if I did the right thing or not so I wasn't sure if I really should tell her or not.

"I just need to know, I'm not angry or anything."

"Yes, I had to tell him."

She didn't answer because there was a nock on the door, in came Kaname and the headmaster, both me and Kain greeted them with a bow but Lumi did neither since she couldn't move so much after the incident and she simply said "hello". They wanted to ask her some questions and needed her to come with them, she agreed and followed them to Kanames room, Kaname asked me to come as well and that made me both a little scared of what he would say and a little relieved to not leave her alone with him and the headmaster. We were sitting by his desk when the headmaster closed the door behind us, he remained standing while Kaname sat in the chair opposite us, he was looking at Lumi for a while before he let out a sigh and asked:

"How long have you known about us being vampires?"

"From my first day, so it's about a month," she answered with a shrug.

"How did you find out?"

"I meet Aido."

There was a silence as Kaname looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Oh, he didn't do anything if that's what you think," she added.

"Then how did you know he was a vampire?"

"I just did."

"Strafford-san, its all right o tell them," the headmaster said.

"My family were killed by a vampire, I've learned to recognise different presences since then."

"I heard you were attacked down in town tonight, why?" Kaname continued.

"I have no idea, I've been trying to figure out myself."

"I heard form the headmaster that you are here on a mission from your headmaster on your real school, what kind of mission?"

"Very simple really, I'm just here to keep an eye on things… and take care of wizards and witches that does bad things like kill people or such," she said the last thing lower that usual.

"Then why did you not take care of those that attacked you?"

"She did, Kaname-sama, she just didn't kill them." I said, trying to help her a little, but maybe that wasn't the best thin to do at the moment.

"Why not?" Kaname asked her.

"I… I didn't have enough energy," she mumbled.

"Why not?" he repeated.

"It was my fault," I said and avoided his gaze.

"Not again," he sighed and rubbed his temples, "headmaster, we can't have her running around in the day class if she has people trying to kill her."

"No, that's true. Strafford-san, we have to move you to the night class," the headmaster said and made my heart jump in both joy and surprise, Lumi just looked at the headmaster with an empty gaze as he and Kaname started to talk about preparations.

"Haven't I something to say in this?" she said and stood up.

"Do you have something to say?" Kaname asked and looked at her, she didn't look away from his piercing gaze once.

"As long as it doesn't effect what I have to do, then I'm fine with it. I have something to do, see you later," and then she left without a word to anyone.

**~ Hogwarts ~**

"And there goes the bludger from Fred, or George, Weasley, I still doesn't know who's who of them and I spend my days with them and boy if it's hard to keep track on everything they do…" Lee Jordan's voice echoed over the Quidditch arena.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall's warning voice sounded in the background.

"Sorry Professor. Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor has the clonk, what a good player she is, and hot too…" Lee continued.

"JORDAN!"

"Whoa… Sorry. Katie Bell from Gryffindor has the clonk and passes to Johnson, who passes back to Bell, who passes to Alicia Spinnet… Spinnet avoids another bludger … she's heading towards the goal-rings… she fake shoots to the right and shoots to the left… the keeper can't reach it and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee cried happily as he jumped up and down, Professor McGonagall had given up on making him behave so she simply sat and watched as her house scored.

The game ended shortly afterwards when Harry couth the golden snitch and gave 150 points to Gryffindor, later that night there was a party at the Gryffindor tower to celebrate their victory, everyone had a good time and laughed, ate and drank. Everyone was happy except the twins that sat quietly by a widow and looked down on the school grounds, they were both thinking about the same thing; how was Lumi doing?

They looked up when someone threw two papers on the table, it was Lee with an evil grin and when he had an evil grin; the teacher wouldn't have a good time since his plans always were Really mean, he didn't come up with plans very often though (the teachers must be very happy about that).

"You two have to shape up, what would Lumi say if she saw you like this?" he said and looked at the both of them.

"What do you have in mind?" both of them said in reunion.

"We'll start with placing rackets at every end of the school, then we'll…" and he told them his plan, soon equal evil smiles spread across the twins faces and they decided to start the first thing in the morning, the twins were in a better mood now and they became the centre of the party the rest of the night.

"You done?" Lee asked the twins as they sat down beside him to have their breakfast, they nodded and soon it was time for their first lecture.

It was lunchtime when they decided to put their plan in action; they stood in the shadow of the gigantic stair when they pushed the button to the far-distance rockets and hell broke loose as the rockets sailed through the corridors, into classrooms and out on the school ground. Students ran down the stairs to avoid the rockets shaped like huge dragons, canons, running trees and god knows what. The students continued into the great hall to seek protection, the three of them followed the flow of students and sat down by the Gryffindor table and pushed another button when it looked like the bigger part of the schools students were in the great hall. The big double doors slammed shut with a loud "Bang", the students turned around in shock, the closest to the door tried to push it open but it didn't work, then they pushed the third and last button for the Grande finale.

The room became darker when the candles went out, everyone became quiet when a fire appeared in the middle of the room, the fire grew bigger and bigger until it was about three meter at each way and then it sent out smaller fire balls that turned into animals when they touched the floor. The animals simply walked (or flew) around the fire at the beginning, then they suddenly turned around and jumped out into the crowd of students and earned gasps from the boys and mixed scared screams with liking "aww" from the girls when the animals walked around in the crowd, then they suddenly jumped into the air and exploded into millions of flowers that slowly sailed down to the ground and quickly grew into threes that captured some students and lifted them up from the ground and held them there without hurting them.

The teachers was so surprised that they only stood and watched the odd scene in front of them, then Professor McGonagall got a hold of herself and flickered with her wand so that the trees disappeared and the candles were lit again, the door opened and the students started to walk back to their classes, some still shaking from the shock and other simply laughing. Screams were heard from the other side of the doors, the teachers ran out to be face-to-face with a green troll, the troll started laughing and then it turned into thousands of small green balls that bounced everyway out of control for the teachers. Those balls were going to change shape and disappear somewhere and when someone walked pass they would simply change shape again and follow that person around until someone found the right spell to make them disappear.

The three of them laughed hysterically at the scene they just had cost, they probably should have waited until they were in the tower to start laughing because the teachers had walked back into the room.

"WEASLEYS! JORDAN! PRINCIPALS ROOM. NOW!" Professor McGonagall screamed at the top of her lungs over the students heads, making everyone stare at her then turn to look at the three boys.

They followed professor McGonagall to the principals' room; they climbed the moving the stair, McGonagall knocked on the door and stepped inside, professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and listened to McGonagall's' explanation of what had happened.

"As your principal I have to say that what you did wasn't very wise, but as a teacher I must say that I'm impressed by the magic you preformed. However, don't do it again or I'll have to contact your parents," professor Dumbledore said with his usual joyful glint in his eyes.

"Mom would kill us if she found out," Fred said with a grin to his brother who returned it.

"Well, that's all I can say, Mr. Jordan, you can return to your classes. I have something I need to discuss with these two," professor Dumbledore continued like he didn't hear what he said.

Jordan left the room together with professor McGonagall and the twins looked at the professor with suddenly serious eyes, when the professor wanted to talk to them alone it had to do with; one, the Phoenix order or two, Lumi.

"Boys, why did you suddenly do this?" he asked.

"Because we wanted to tell Lumi about something big," they said honestly.

"I see… what am I going to do with you two? I have gotten disturbing reports from Miss. Strafford lately, it seems like the wizards in that area has started to move."

"What? What are you going to do about it?" they asked in reunion again with worry in their voices.

"For the time being, nothing. It depends on how the situation develops; I need you to focus on your studies if you're going to be able to help her in the end. I want you to take some special lectures with me, every Thursday at 7 P.M. here at my office; I have already checked with your schedule that it works," the professor said and looked seriously at the twins, they nodded and then they were to leave before anyone suspected something.

"Hey, what did the professor want to talk about?" Lee asked when they entered the Gryffindor tower.

"He wanted us to come and talk with him this Thursday, to find a solution to all the mischief's we have done lately, you know those small things like the leak in the girls bathroom, the small gas bomb in the teachers room and the small explosion during Slytherins Quidditch practice," Fred answered him with a fake grin, he was still worried about what the professor had said, the wizards had started to move and he wasn't going to do anything about it? _Sometimes I think the professor is out of his mind, even if he has all those trophies for how smart he is, though, it is because of all those trophies that I know I can trust him in doing something if anything went wrong _he thought as they went to the next lesson after picking up the books they needed for the afternoon classes.

* * *

**yes that's all, it was one of the longer chapters, I believe that it was the longest so far.**

**So, since I have worked so hard to make this chapter please review so that I get some energy to the next one :D  
**


	10. Tattoo

**Hi guys... This is the last chapter I have done, and I just found it on my other computer which I thought had died some time ago... but I won't make a promise about when the next chapter is coming, so just enjoy it ^^ the next chapter comes when it comes :)**

**hope you like this one though...  
**

* * *

*Made up word

~ Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office ~

"Welcome boys, shall we get right to it then?" the professor said and looked at the twins in the chairs opposite him, they nodded at him as he placed a box on the desk.

"Now, this is very advanced magic and you need to pay attention or it won't work," he said as he signed that they were to stand up, they did as they were told and then the chairs disappeared as the professor flickered with his wand.

The professor placed the box down on the floor where the chairs had been standing, he took a step back, made an complicated move with his hand and said "Compimus*" and an exact copy of the box appeared next to it. The twins faces were expressionless, they watched the now two boxes carefully and touched the copy; it was real.

"This is what you are to learn for now, make copies," the professor said and gave them a smile.

"I didn't even know you could do this…" George said and scratched his chin.

"It's because you learn something similar in your last year, now take one box each and start practising."

They did as they were told, the spell was harder then it looked, the closest thing to a copy they got were the lock. When the time stroke 10 P.M. the professor sent them back to the Gryffindor tower to sleep, however they didn't sleep, they couldn't, instead they continued practicing the spell until Fred managed to create two sides off the box together and George managed to create three sides that fell apart directly. They yawned and went to bed without changing clothes and they were asleep before they even reached the pillow.

The next morning Lee came in to the twin's room and almost fell over the pile of wood pieces that lay all over the floor, he kicked away some of the pieces to make a way to their beds, he threw two books on them to make them wake up and when they didn't he pulled the coves off.

"Iiii… Lee, give it back," George said without opening his eyes.

"No, get up, you've already missed breakfast and the classes starts in 30 minutes and we have to get to the other side of the school," lee answered and threw some new clothes at them.

"Fine, we're on our way," Fred said without moving from his spot.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but; Levicorpus," Lee said and both Fred and George hanged upside-down in their wrists.

"Lee, put us down," they said and when Lee was sure they were awake he put them down.

"What have you been doing all night to be so tired?"

"Nothing, it just took longer then we thought at professor Dumbledore."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing special, just talking."

"I don't believe you but I'll let it go, come one we have to hurry, our first lesson is with professor McGonagall," Lee said and both twins rushed up like there was a bunch of wild dogs after them.

Ten minutes later they had accomplished three things: break the school-record in fast racing, getting to class in time with seconds left and getting detention from four different teachers, McGonagall was not one of them.

During the whole day, and the next one, students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw walked up to the twins and praised them for their successful joke; Slytherin on the other hand did everything they could to use it as an excuse to why they didn't have done their homework and to take points from Gryffindor. However there was those teachers that gave Gryffindor points instead for taking them, they said it was because the twins had preformed such good and advanced magic and they were proud to call themselves their teachers. The next week as well they went to the professor's room and like the last time they stayed up all night to get the spell right.

~ Cross Academy ~

"Aido!" I said as a pair of arms tangled around my waist as I sat by the desk in my room in the moon dorm and wrote about the vampire society.

"How do you know it's me?" he said and lifted me up so that I was sitting in his lap instead for on the chair.

"Because it's always you, the others don't do this. Aido, I'm trying to study here and why the hell am I in your lap?"

"Because you can't do anything about it," he said and snuggled his head in my hair, he was right after all; I couldn't do anything about it, he was too strong but in a way I didn't really want to get away either. I didn't want him to know that though so I simply sighed and shook my head slightly and then turned back to the homework.

"What? You haven't done that yet?" he said as he peeked over my shoulder.

"No," I said simply as I answered a question about level E's.

"No, that's wrong, level E's are ex-humans that has been turned and they loose their mind to their thirst and that's why nobles and above have to take care of them," he explained.

"Really? I thought it was the purebloods duty to have control over them."

"In a way but if they loose their control over their blood thirst then we nobles help to kill them."

Aido helped me with the homework for the rest of the night, he explained why and made sure that I understood everything. He sure is smarter then what he shows, no he's _a lot _smarter then he shows. After a while I started to feel tired again, since I'm not used to being awake at night and sleep at day I sometimes don't sleep for almost two days and when I do, almost nothing can wake me up, but I'm starting to get used to it, slowly.

"Are you tired?" Aido asked after a while, it was about two hours to sunrise.

"Yes, a little, I'm still not used to being awake at this time," I said and let out a yawn and stood up, surprisingly he let me without complain.

"That's too bad, you would fit in very good in the vampire society."

"What? Why would I?"

"Because no one would dare to do anything to you," he said with a shrug as he stood up.

"How do you know that? You can't predict what others will do unless you know them very well," I said and took of the necklace I had got from Aido at Valentines day a week ago and put it back in the small box that came with it.

"Well in the vampire society no one dare to do anything against those that are higher in the so called status pyramid."

"Aido, if you haven't noticed; I'm not even in the pyramid."

"You don't have to, only if you have someone that takes you under his or hers wings then there's no problem."

"And who do you possibly think will do that while knowing I'm a witch, the feeling I get is that vampires generally don't like magic very much," I said with huge sarcasm.

"Oh, I think I can come up with someone. Now come on."

"What?"

"You promised, remember? To make sure I don't sneak into your room… again," he said with a grin.

"Fine… and you keep your promise," I sighed and walked over to him, he smiled when I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, or rather that was what I intending to do until he grabbed the back of my head and made it to a real kiss on the mouth.

I didn't pull back but he pulled me closer with a hand on my back and deepened the kiss, _every time, every time he does this_ I thought and felt how I started to need air. I tried to pull away to get air but he didn't let me, the thought went through my mind again, and when I felt how my head started to get heavy from the lack of air he pulled away and let me breath.

* * *

She leaned her head against my chest after I pulled away from her; I smiled when she did because that means my plan succeeded, I pulled her to the brink where she was in desperate need for air and too tired to stand straight by herself so that she had to lean against me to be able to stand. I pulled her closer and lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bed and put her down, she was still panting and when she looked at me she rolled her eyes since I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why do you do that every day?" she asked when her breathing was back to normal.

"Because you are just too adorable when you look weak," I said and regretted it a second later when her gaze darkened; she turned to her side, away from me, and didn't say anything more.

Her t-shirt had slide up a bit over her back and showed something black on the lower part of her back, I reached out a hand and touched the little bit of black I could see and followed the pattern to the side of her hip and then to the other side, it looked like two snakes wriggled around each other and in the middle of them a circle with a dot in the middle of it.

"Lumi-chan, what's this? I didn't know you had a tattoo, not that I should or anything," I asked and when I didn't get a answer I leaned over her shoulder and saw that her eyes were open but she didn't seem to listen to what I said so I softly shook her shoulder so that she turned her head and looked at me.

"W-what?" she said with a low voice.

"What are that tattoo on your back?" I asked and sat down on the edge of the bed as she sat up.

"Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo," she said and looked questioning at me.

"Yes you do, on the lower part of your back, here," I said and touched the spot again, she flinched by the touch and I heard her heart speed up a little but I ignored it.

"What? I haven't made a tattoo," she said and stood up, she opened the closet where a mirror was on the inside, she pulled her t-shirt off and turned her back to the mirror so that she could see the tattoo, and made me blush like hell by the way.

"What is this? When did I get this?" she said as she turned to me, "Aido, don't tell me this makes you blush so much, you take liberties with me all the time and you blush by seeing me without a sweater?" she added when she saw my face.

"I don't take liberties with you!" I said and looked away.

"No? Then what was that kiss right now and you touching me just a second ago?"

"That was just jokes not take liberties."

"Jokes?" she said coldly, I looked a bit shocked at her, she usually didn't talk like that and that look in her eyes was kind of scary and I could definitely not tell her that I had started to like her, much. "Jokes? So every time you have done that the past week you have just been joking with me? I know you were somewhat childish, but I didn't know you were that childish."

"I… I didn't mean it that way," I said with a low voice, I wasn't sure she was able to hear it though.

"Then what did you mean?" she said, she stood right in front of me and looked down on me with a questioning look, still without her sweater if I may add.

"I don't know how to say it, okay? I'm not used to this kind of things. I just have this feeling, I don't want to see you hurt and I want to be near you and when I'm not I miss you, when I hear your voice my heart beats faster and I simply can't stand being away from you for a longer time," I said, _there, now I've said it_ I thought and looked up at her, she had a shocked expression on her face.

She pulled on the sweater and walked over to the door and went outside, I looked after her and when I realised that she wasn't in the room anymore I walked after her, she was already by the backdoor when I come up to her side and took her shoulders.

_I wonder if this is what they mean with getting rejected,_ I thought as I studied her face, expressionless, except for the fact that her eyes were somewhat foggy.

"Lumi-chan, where are you going?" I asked.

"Outside," she answered with a weird voice, she sounded distant.

"Hanabusa, let go of her," Kain said from behind me, I turned round and saw that he had that look in his eyes; he knew something was going on and he wanted to know what.

"No, I'm not going to let her be your guinea pig," I answered.

"Hanabusa, look at her, she's in some kind of hypnosis."

"What?" I turned around and looked at her, her eyes were foggy, her composure was not as good as it usually was and her voice was hollow, he was right after all; she wasn't the normal Lumi.

Lumi opened the door and stepped out into the garden, it was still some shadow there thanks to the dorm, she kept walking to the stonewall and then she stopped, it looked like she was waiting for something or someone.

Kain and I stood by the wall of the dorm and watched her, she stood there for a couple of minutes until a noise came from the other side off the wall, Kain touched my arm to say that we needed to hide and I followed him inside and stood by an open window. A person walked right through the stonewall, like I had seen Lumi do, and walked over to her, the person had a long cloak on with the hood up over the head and when the figure reached her the hood fell down and showed a bald-headed man with a scar over his left cheek, he pulled out a wand from a pocket inside the cloak and pointed it at her, mumbled something that made her collapse in his arms (Kain stopped me from running out at the moment) and lay her down on the ground.

He bend over her and pulled up her sweater so that her stomach was exposed, I got really angry when he did and gave Kain a hard time holding me back but I froze when he pointed his wand towards the upper half o her belly and mumbled something that made a black mark appear on her smooth skin. This time the mark was smaller than that on the back, it looked like a small triangle on top of a small stone, the left corner of the triangle didn't reach each other and when the mark was finished he mumbled something else that made her open her eyes and walk back to her room and then he left the way he came with a grin on his face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Kain when he stood up.

"I don't know, nothing good that's for sure, we need to speak with Kaname-sama," he answered and I nodded before we made our way towards Kaname's study.

* * *

**Dropping some comments are always good for the self-esteem and might motivate me to focus on this one again :) **


End file.
